250s KOR
The '250s KOR '''was a decade that began in 250 and will end in 260 KOR. The Decade began with a costly Civil War, which ended in 252. 250 * January 7th: Emmanuele Boneschelli is officially coronated. * January 8th: Daelin I visits the Republic of Novac * April 23rd: The People's Democratic Republic of Pandora surrenders to the Gretian Imperial Army. * June: The Republic of Acren is granted total independence from the Gretian Empire * June: Ostindien nationalism begins to rise, and Kolangrad dispatches an extra garrison to shore up their position. * July: The Third Templari'i Election results in no winner again. * December 1st: The elections for the 5th Imperial Parliament begin across the Empire 251 * January 5th: The 5th Imperial Parliament convenes with the first Liberal Government, headed by Heddwyn Tudor, following Conservative losses and defections of minor regional parties from the government. * January 15th: Representatives from Galeton are refused re-entry into Cigaltria. The Sindaco of Galeton, Frederico Palterzi, declares war. * January 18th: Offers for Mercenary Contracts are offered by both Galeton and Cigaltria * January 19th: Marilese troops clash with Rominese troops after the former was caught plundering the countryside. The battle was unusually bloody * January 24th: Drakon Kalkhas authorizes a number of Mercenary Contracts and a number of ships and troops dispatch to Cigaltria * January 30th: Galetonian scouts clash with the Cigaltrine army's advance scouts. * January 31st: The Galetonian Army defeats the Cigaltrines at the Battle of Bloody Brook. * January 31st: Hybretian soldiers begin laying siege to Rominni * February 4th: The Rominese panic and attack the Hybretians and Galetonian armies in a failed attempt to push break the siege. The Rominese surrender. * February 4th: The Cuerocian Army is intercepted and decimated by a combined Dondizian and Galetonian army. * February 7th: Siege of Cigaltria: The Hybretian Fleet arrives in Cigaltria, and the HWS Arthurous fires a warning shot, leading to the navy surrendering. The Cigaltrines refuse to send the Duc to meet with the Admiral to negotiate surrender, so the fleet opens fire on the navy and the city's gates. Boneschelli eventually surrenders and is unceremoniously thrown in the Arthurous' brig. When the city closes their gates to occupational troops again, HWS ''Vieke ''blasts them apart. Hybretian forces seize 60% of the Cigaltrine treasury and the fleet heads to pick up the army. * February 10th: The Mayors of Marilia and Dondizo refuse to support Palterzi as the new Duc. The Hybretian's contracts are extended to sack Marilia and Dondizo, and the Duc kills the mayors. * February 12th: A runner informs the fleet of the change in directive. In the Battle of Dondizo the local wooden navy fails to do significant damage, still using cannonballs, and the city and fleet surrender. Hybretian mercenaries come ashore and begin pillaging the city. * February 14th: Lavitonian patrols find the corpse of a man in his burnt down farmhouse, unable to locate the attackers. * February 15th: Marilia surrenders immediately when the Hybretian army arrives, which promptly seizes the treasury and loot and plunder much of the city before setting fire to the countryside. * February 18th: A furious Daelin I returns home from Eastern trip to find his forces pillaging Cigaltria. * February 20th: After over five years of confusion, the Barony of Aberffraw is awarded to Emperor Llywelyn I, who cedes most to County Cadwaller, but keeps Aberffraw Castle for his own. * February 27th: Lavitonian patrols find the ruins of Tarlot Ranch. * March 5th: Admiral Ascilla Tinaris requests to enter New Hybris under Triumph. Daelin refuses, and a tense standoff begins between the fleets. Eventually, a triumph is agreed to. * March 7th: The Triumph occurs in New Hybris, showing the spoils of the war in Cigaltria * March 15th: Druidism, or Old Kordynian Paganism, sees a great deal of public support as efforts to reforming the old ways into a new church are endorses, to an extent, by the Emperor. Kordowyn remains secular, and will not allow missionary activities to be sponsored by the Government. * March 23rd: Not to be upstaged, Daelin installs an Oracle at the Temple of Hellerian, and reinvests the Religious Caste. * March 28th: Imperial Scholar's Society archeaologists arrive in New Hybris to examine Endiolaudum. * April 1st: General Reens finally wins the Templar'i Election. He Demilitarizes, begins investing in Arts and Sciences, and begins efforts to move Templari'i citizens out of the Frozen Steppe. * April 5th: Admiral Ashley Stevens is caught in Dallhurst. * May 1st: Maddocksland is directly incorporated into Kordowyn as Counties Maddock, Caddell, and Kenefick. * May 15th: Mila, the Empress Dowager, marries Andreas, Count of Cadwaller in a surprise ceremony. * June 1st: Emperor Llywelyn announces the existence of Eudeon to Parliament * June 2nd: A Hybretian fleet leaves New Hybris for the new continent. * June 15th: Hybretian vessels accidentally discover Recinolaudum * June 15th: Grand Duke Fyodor I gives a charter to colonize Eudeon to Jaroslav Porkotskiy. * June 28th: A Kordynian Nationalist Party rally is bombed, killing six, including a Member of Parliament. * June 29th: A group known as Anarchist International claims responsibility for the attack. * July 11th: A spate of new records discovered in Recinolaudum and Endiolaudum are announced. * September 27th: The Order Restoration Party hosts a rally in New Hybris. Colonel Vieris, former Member of Parliament, rails against the King for his failings and perceived betrayal of the Hybretian way of life. Lieutenen Kodine, another former MP, begins insulting the King, for which he swiftly received a bullet through the face from a very irate King Daelin. Riots start. * September 28th: HWS Epicheris begins firing on HWS Viserothic Ruin and the Hybretian Fleet begins firing on each other. Three Generals declare Generain Velron of Kainores Diokitis of The Order (251). * October 1st: The Archaealogists in Endiolaudum are captured by the Order. * October 15th: NWS ''Dretterick ''and ''Valiant are attacked entering Hybretian Waters, but are assisted by Royalist vessels. The attacking Destroyers attempt to flee but are caught by the HMS Malevolence, hitting the vessel with a torpedo. * October 15th: The KNP is renamed the Imperial Fascist Party. The Blackshirt Militia begins moving around the Heartland. * October 16th: Trenches are dug in Novac and Garman's armed forces go on alert. * October 16th: News of the skirmish in Hybretia reaches home, and protests begin in Kordowyn. * October 31st: The Blackshirt Militia amasses and marches on Kordowyn. Caddick's Coup begins. Blackshirt forces seize the city by nightfall. * November 1st: Anarchists attempt to disrupt a Blackshirt rally, and are killed. General Jac Burke and the 1st Army march on Kordowyn. * November 2nd: Bronllys in County Cadigan is captured. Duke Rheinhallt escapes with a Royalist Army. * November 3rd: The 1st Army begins to lose ground as fighting intensifies in the Capital. Burke is hit by a bullet and loses conciousness, his Officers order a quick retreat. * November 3rd: Llenfairfechen, County Gwynne, surrenders to a Blackshirt army. * November 4th: Caddick issues an ultimatum to the Emperor demanding to be made Prime Minister and be given special powers. Emperor Llywelyn I declares him and his party Traitors. He and his family evacuate to Fort Loddyn under Royalist Union and Imperial Guard escort, while Ministers of Parliament flee the chambers as the Blackshirt army approaches. * November 4th: The Novacian Army mobilizes. Edward Madison denounces the IFP in Glaou-Ker. * November 5th: Royalist forces are resoundingly defeated in New Hybris as munitions run out with the Order holding the industrial quarter. Daelin orders a full retreat. * November 6th: Gorathic forces, which had pretended to withdraw, attack the city from the south, overruning the Order and seizing a beachhead in Endiolaudum and the south end of New Hybris. * November 8th: Cedig Caddick is declared Brenin of Blackshirt Kordowyn. * November 8th: A mutiny breaks out amongst the forces in Fort Loddyn, who defect to the Fascists. * November 11th: Duke Rheinhalt, Count Alan II of Bowen, and their army recapture Bronllys. * Novemebr 12th: The Order declares independence from Kordowyn. Caddick declares them traitors. * November 12th: The Diokitis is found dead in his soup. * November 14th: The Emperor is forced to turn back after being fired on at Fort Loddyn, and makes a run for Ruthin. * November 15th: The Imperial Navy of Kordowyn splinters apart. * November 18th: Garmanese and Novacian forces arrive at the Imperial Canal. * November 20th: Hybretian vessels defeat the Order Navy and recapture New Hybris. Brandings and executions begin. * November 20th: Court and Military Headquarters are established at Aberffraw Castle. The 1st Army and General Burke arrive to support the Emperor. * November 23rd: Brenin Caddick declares the Republic of Novac illegal. * November 25th: The Rebel Generals are spread eagled in public, and 25000 Hybretian troops, the King, and the Royal Fleet's best ships depart for Ruthin. * 252 253